TimeSkip: ShowBiz
by minipoliwag
Summary: Jump through time finding out little bits about characters along the way. This story is one of ignorance, betrayal and the gods.


Chapter 1 : Sunburn Year : 2025

The sun burned bright in the sky, as two intrepidly evil guys, were seen walking towards an incredibly huge and blackened building. It was in such bad shape, that it looked as though it had literally been smited by the gods themselves. The two fellows who were walking towards the smoulder were quite equidistant in height. The Left guy was the shortest, with his hands in his pockets and Jet brown hair - yes! Jet BROWN. The right guy however, actually had some height in him, probably half a foot taller and had quite a nice aura around him, considering his evil tendencies.

As they approached the front entrance, The right man started to read the flickering sign above the door. "Come spend your millions here" Said the man, who you know somehow know is called Adam, "What do you S'pose that means Jai". "It's a Casino" Jai said. "Dont just go jumping to conclusions like that Jai, you need to analyse the situation first" Quirped Adam in a dejecting tone. "No, really, read the above" Chuckled Jai silently as Adam looked up to see in bold, capital letters that could be seen a mile away [CASINO]. "You utter Remedial Adam". "Well dont' moan at me your the one who gets his ass kicked everywhere we step" Adam, once again Dejected. "Never mind that, the writer really needs to get a better word for Dejecting, he's using it everywhere!". As the two squabbled over meaninglessness, they were walking into a very dark and gloomy corridor. All the wall were covered with things like paintings and useless stuff which looks quirky, leading into a vast room, with hundreds of tables in different shapes lay scattered all over, some toppled or even upside-down. "Hay, Jai, I think this place, might be a Casino". "No shit sherlock, god, you need to pay better attention you know" Jai retorted.

At the back of the room there was a safe door, the size of a normal door, with "walk-in safe" printed above it. "Well, i guess that means we just walk in then, no trouble at all" Said adam. "I think it might just be locked adam, or it really wouldnt be a 'safe' now would it". "Well... powers, what door opening powers have I got , nope dont think so, no door opening abilities" Said Jai in monologue "How bout you". "Jai, Im a healer, that means I specialize in healing things, what do you think".  
"Dunno, you could try it" "Well, no better idea's I suppose, but I think your making a vast miscaculation". Adam held his hands up to the door to activate his healing aura on the door. . . . . . . . . . . . . Click?. "What in god almighty, how the fuck did that happen!" Adam Exclaimed. "To be honest, were in a world where people have special abilities, and there are casino's in the middle of nowhere, I really wouldn't ask". The door creaked open they could hear high pitched humming coming from within - Very high pitched - and as they peered cautiously around the door, they could see a mop of red hair completely covering a girls face, who was sitting in the corner of the room. They approached the girl, moving the hair out of her face to talk to her.

"Hello" they both said "In Unision!". The girl managed to croak out a small, 'Hi'. "So what are you doing in a safe" "Bit of an odd place to live isn't it". "I was trapped in here, the guys who run the place put me here, Must've been here for 6 years now" She said. "woah, woah, woah. Did you just say 6! years, your kidding right, I mean there isn't even any food in here!". She started moving her head in the general direction of a mirror on the wall. The mirror was well decorated, with a silver molded frame around it. It was perfectly symmetrical in every way, no scratches, no cracks. "Yer, what about it you strange little girl" Jai exclaimed enthusiasticly. "I'm not little, I'm 29 I'll have you know!". "Thats still young to me bitch, dont care if you spent most of your 20's in a safe, your still young" He replied. "Well, the mirror has many secrets ;over the past few years I've discovered them" she said mystically. "really, what kind of.. secrets?" Said adam. "Incredibly.. Sexy Secrets" said the girl. "O..k, just, forget I asked, What's your name anyway". "Amber" she replied. "Ok amber, hows this for an offer" Jai Said "You join our side and we'll rule this strangely, incomplete world, together". "whats in it for me" Amber asked. "Well you, rule the world with us, isn't that enough" Said Jai. "No". "If you come with us you can have cake". As soon as the word 'cake' was mentioned, there was no longer an Amber in the corner, as she had ran out of the door quicker than something fast. "Well, good job all round, new recruit" Said Adam. As they left the building. But was it safe to leave the mysterious mirror behind.


End file.
